cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Weepingforest.avi
Credited to FantasyPhantom. I love books and I love going through the archives of old newspapers, but one day that changed. I was going through some old newspapers from 1910. I came about one and on the front-of the page it said 40 children kidnapped in one week, at that point I was shocked, and here is all of I remember of the article saying "40 CHILDREN KIDNAPPED IN ONE WEEK." "All of the children were last seen walking into a forest at about 9:00 PM in Kentucky, though I did see a man leading them," said a local citizen near the forest. "We've searched the forest near the neighborhood, and we have found nothing," said local authorities. The end of the paper was torn off. I lived in Kentucky, and I lived near a forest, so why not go check in my forest? At the time, I did not believe that ghost, demons, or spirits were real. I was walking on the forest grass and I could hear some sort of crying, like a cry for help or a scream. I just thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me because I had read that stupid newspaper article. I kept walking, but the time was around 8:30 PM, and it said 9 PM was when "It" kidnapped the children. I still heard the weeping, but as I walked deeper into the woods it got louder and louder and it got so loud to the point where you felt your eardrums were about burst. Then I saw a little wooden cottage, a little broken down, but still in decent shape for an old house. The door was open and I couldn't see a thing, but I remembered I had the flash-light app for my iPhone 4. Turning it on, I could see decently enough, but still not very well. I saw some stairs leading to a basement, and I stared at it then I moved my eye and froze completely. I was horrified at the sight of a man in a suit. Just a suit and a bowler hat. He smiled at me, but it wasn't an evil smile. It was as if he was actually happy about seeing me. "Feel free to stay forever!" he said in kind, high-pitched voice. The doors to the basement opened and he pushed me down. As I landed with a soft thud, the doors shut and locked. The room was pitch black, but I could just barely make out 40 children. One of them said "Food, we need food." He began grabbing me and one of them started gnawing on my arm. Another started gnawing on my leg. I tried to yell for help, but one bit my face. Then... Then I was lying on the ground in the forest right in front of the house; I had a bite on my leg, arm, and face. I reached in my pocket for my iPhone. Retrieving it, I noticed its screen was severely cracked. Despite this, I could read the time. It said 7:40 AM. I never saw any house or anything again; maybe it happened or maybe it was just a dream. Category:CreepyPasta Article